Sediment has been recognized as one of the most significant water quality impairments in the United States. Historically, soil erosion was primarily considered an agricultural issue, but more recently, construction sites have received increased attention as more land is being developed and there is greater awareness of water quality issues. Silt fences and erosion barriers traditionally have become commonly used for erosion and sediment control applications being used in the field to reduce soil loss from construction, residential and agricultural sites. Most silt fences generally are constructed of woven geotextile fabrics, typically supported by posts or stakes driven into the ground. Such silt fences are designed to help retard storm water runoff and to filter silt, sediment and debris from the fluid as it flows away from a development site. Often, as larger particles block the pores in the silt fence, sediment or debris is collected and builds up against the fence, which can cause the storm water runoff to pool or “pond” behind the fence, promoting sedimentation.
However, as storm water runoff collects against the silt fencing material, the silt fencing accordingly is subjected to increasing hydrostatic pressures, and as the water rises, this pressure builds against the fencing, often causing a blowout and/or collapse of the fencing. As a result, sediment, debris and other unwanted materials will be released, which can cause environmental issues and require extensive and costly clean-up operations. This can be especially problematic during times of heavy rains and/or flooding when water levels and volumes are significantly increased.
Thus, there remains a need for a sediment control product, for example, a silt retention fencing material and/or silt retention system, that features enhanced durability, strength, and the ability to accommodate increased water levels and volumes without being prone to collapse, while also effectively promoting sedimentation, thereby reducing maintenance and improving overall performance of such fencing material and/or silt retention system.